candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppermint Palace
| released = June 20, 2012 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Salty Canyon | next = Wafer Wharf | image = Peppermintpalace.PNG | episode = 9 | levels = - }} Peppermint Palace is the ninth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the third episode of World Two. This episode was released on June 20, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Minty Sultan. Story Before episode: The Genie who owns the palace is upset as a "Terrible Troll" (actually the Bubblegum Troll) has wreaked havoc on his palace. After episode: Tiffi pulls a large rope that pulls the broken palace back into position. New things *Two-layered Icing is introduced. Guide Levels * Easiest level: Level 114 *Hardest level: Level 125 Peppermint Palace contains levels 111 to 125. Levels in the beginning of this episode can be easy. However, starting from level 117, it becomes much harder. Levels like 117, 123, and 125 are hard levels and levels 118 and 122 can be quite hard to some people. This is much easier than the previous episode, Salty Canyon. Overall, this is a medium episode. There are 7 jelly levels , 5 ingredients levels , 2 moves levels , and 1 timed level . Gallery Genieandtroll.png|Genie and Bubblegum Troll I wish that terrible troll never showed up..png|I wish that terrible troll never showed up. I can help you with that wish!.png|I can help you with that wish! Thank you for saving my precious Peppermint Palace!.png|Thank you for saving my precious Peppermint Palace! Level 111 Reality.png|Level 111 - |link=Level 111 Level 112 Reality.png|Level 112 - |link=Level 112 Level 113 Reality.png|Level 113 - |link=Level 113 Level 114 Reality.png|Level 114 - |link=Level 114 Level 115 Reality.png|Level 115 - |link=Level 115 Level 116 Reality.png|Level 116 - |link=Level 116 Level 117 Reality.png|Level 117 - |link=Level 117 Level 118 Reality.png|Level 118 - |link=Level 118 Level 119 Reality.png|Level 119 - |link=Level 119 Level 120 Reality.png|Level 120 - |link=Level 120 Level 121 Reality.png|Level 121 - |link=Level 121 Level 122 Reality.png|Level 122 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 122 Level 122 Reality after.png|Level 122 - (After candies settle) Level 123 Reality.png|Level 123 - |link=Level 123 Level 124 Reality.png|Level 124 - |link=Level 124 Level 125 Reality.png|Level 125 - |link=Level 125 peppermintpalace_FB.png|Peppermint Palace on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The background of levels in this episode on iOS is a desert with 2 palm trees. Hence, this is the first episode to have a desert theme, followed by Pastille Pyramid and Butterscotch Boulders. *Currently, this episode and beyond on iOS and Android do not have a beginning or an ending story, but Salty Canyon and under have a beginning and an ending story (except Bubblegum Bridge on Mobile, which did not have an ending story for unknown reasons). *This episode is most likely based off of India, since the place is mostly in a desert and the palace that the episode takes place at is a candy version of the Taj Mahal. Category:World Two Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Medium episodes Category:Reality Episodes